The Past Returns
by Elly1212
Summary: The Sequal to Spin the Bottle! Videl doesnt remember anything! Will I let them ever be together? Maybe.
1. He Lost The Woman He Loved

_**The Past Returns:**_

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! I' m back! This is the sequel to Spin the Bottle. Can I just start out by saying: I hate school! Because of it I haven't been updating! Its junior year…I was to expect this. The SAT's! AHHHH! The evil test that has the ability to determine the rest of my life, no pressure! Also personal things have been screwing with my life and to put it simply lets say my parents aren't as open minded as I thought. Anyway guys, here is the sequel you've all been waiting for!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

This is just the sequel…the disclaimer is pointless…let's move on…

**-Thoughts- **

"Saying out loud"

_**

* * *

**_

Last time on Spin the Bottle…

Videl has amnesia and doesn't recognize Gohan! Such an amazing yet annoying twist I've given you guys. Oh well, have fun reading this!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1: He Lost the Woman He Loved

"Typical" Gohan said out loud

He was resting his hands on his head as he looked up at the stars. For some reason he couldn't help but smile at his fortune. He had finally told Videl what he felt for her and she didn't even know who he was!

Gohan thought that his life should be a soap opera. The director would make millions as people enjoyed watching his life get more and more complicated**. **

–**Dende is just an evil little kid on and ant hill with a magnifying glass, who could solve my life in a matter of minutes, but instead he enjoys to burn my feelers off and watch me squirm!– **

_**--Flashback--**_

"_Videl... I love you…I've always wanted to be more than a friend to you. I just want to know if………maybe… you'll… I don't know… go on a date with me?" said Gohan as he looked hopefully into Videl's eyes_

_Videl was completely lost. Here she was in some strange room, with a complete stranger who was declaring his love towards her and she didn't know how to tell him that she already had a boyfriend. _

"_So what do you say?" Gohan asked _

"_Well…I'm very flattered and everything but can you please tell me something first, well I'm not sure how to say this…but…umm…who are you? _

_**--End Of Flashback--**_

**-I'm just happy that she's awake…whether she knows who I am or not-** said Gohan as he drifted into a deep sleep dreaming about her again and hoping for a brighter tomorrow.

_**--Back at Satan City Central Hospital--**_

"Videl what day is it?"asked the doctor once more

"August 26, 2007" she answered

"What is the last thing you remember doing?" he asked

"I had a sleepover with my best friend Eraser"

Doctor Hastings sighed in disappointment as he jotted some things down and quickly addresses Videl:

"Alright Miss Satan, I'll be right back ok?"

Before she could protest the doctor left the room. She growled in frustration. Videl was getting really annoyed now. She wants to know what the hell is going on! She wakes up to find herself in the damn hospital! Having no notion on why the hell she's even there, some dude said he's utterly in love with her and then leaves somewhat frustrated. Now these damn doctors are asking her the most ridiculous questions! What the hell! No one is even bothering to tell her what's going on!

_**--In the Waiting room--**_

"Sharpener what the hell is going on with Videl…she doesn't recognize Gohan! You and I both know that they are head over heels for each other. What happened to my best friend!" yelled Eraser pounding her fist into her boyfriend's chest.

Sharpener didn't say anything he closed his eyes and let an low grunt escape from his throat. Eraser started to pace back and forth, having a flashback on what had happened the last couple hours.

_--Flashback--_

_**-Where the fuck is Eraser! She has some explaining to do!-**_

_Just like magic, at that moment Eraser and Sharpener walk in. _

"_Hey Videl…sorry we couldn't walk in earlier the doctor wanted to see you just as you woke up"_

"_He went to get a couple things so we sneaked in to see you" Said Sharpener_

"_So Videl…are you ok?"_

"_Truthfully Eraser…no I'm not. What the hell is going on! Why am I in the hospital? Who was the boy in here earlier?"_

"_Hello! Girlfriend, don't you remember! That stupid ex of your put you in here!"_

"_Ex?"_

"_Duh! Marker, remember? The idiot who cheated on you! And where is Gohan? He's been worried sick about you for months now"_

_Videl was trying to keep up with what her ditzy friend was saying, but after she heard Marker and cheating in the same sentence she flipped_

"_What! Eraser just…rewind and freeze! Marker cheated on me? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT? " _

_At that moment the doctor walks in surprised to see Eraser and Sharpener in there. With a worried expression Eraser gets up walks to the doctor, whispers something in his ear._

"_Don't worry Miss Rubbera, I'll see what I can do, please go and relax in the waiting room. I'll be there soon"_

_--End of Flashback--_

"Eraser calm down, I'm sure the doctor has some light to shed on the situation…and speak of the devil" Said Sharpener as he saw the doctor walk down the hallway.

The whole gang had been informed somewhat on what had happened. It seems that the Valentines Day dinner will be postponed. As soon as Dr Hastings came into view, they all looked up at the doctor

"Well guys…It apparent that Videl has no idea what her life has been like since late august of last year"

"What?"

"Yes I'm afraid that Miss Satan is suffering from memory loss and there not much we can do now, but hope that she remembers something. I'm sorry but we've done our best. She will be released in a couple of days"

"So Doc, what should we do now?" asked Sharpener

"Do you think it's a good idea if we filled Videl on what has been going on?" asked Lime

"Well it couldn't hurt, but don't overwhelm her. It might not turn out so well. I'm going to call Mr. Satan to inform him so if you guys desire you can go and see Videl"

The gang quickly got up and rushed to Videl's room as soon as they reached the door. Sharpener stopped them.

"Guys hold on a sec. You guys do realize that she will not recognize any of you. She will only know Eraser and me. I think its best to tell her what has been going on and one by one introduce you guys."

They nodded and stepped back to let the blonde duo inside to see the irritated raven-haired teen that had been waiting for them.

_**--In Videl's room--**_

They let the door close quietly behind them. Eraser and Sharpener approached the teen who took a deep breath to calm her once vexed nerves.

"Hey V, how are you feeling?" asked Eraser

"Well I'm extremely confused, why am I here?"

"Well V what we have to tell you really isn't easy…"

"Can you try?"

_**--Outside the door half an hour later--**_

"What is taking them so long?" asked Sasuke

"You have to be patient…they have to fill her in on everything very slowly. She probably has a lot of questions to ask them as well" said Sakura

"Well they better hurry up cause I'm getting really anxious"

"We are all gonna meet her all over again, this is going to be interesting" said Lime

_**--With Videl--**_

"Videl……Videl……VIDEL!" said Eraser as she shook her by her shoulders

Videl just couldn't believe it, but her two best friends just told her things that left her in awe. The things that had her most shocked was how she reacted towards the whole Marker cheating on her thing. How she got up on stage and embarrassed him in front of most of the school.

Expecting her friend to flip out or cry Eraser braced herself for the worst. All of a sudden Videl starts to laugh and I mean like straight out cracking up.

"That was unexpected" said Sharpener

"She's finally lost it…"

"You… guys……" said Videl in between laughter.

After calming down she begins to wipe the tears from her eyes and says "You guys had me going but this is a joke right?"

"Videl…I wish it was…you have no idea how much I want everything to go back to how it was before but…" Sharpener was cut off

"But we are not joking Videl, what we told you was true, it was all true" she said in a very serious face

Videl's smile turned into a frown all too quickly. She had so many questions to ask her friends.

Before she could though, Sharpener said "Videl, we want to introduce you to some of your friends"

Eraser left and Sharpener called both Sasuke and Hiromi to come inside.

_**--Outside--**_

"How is she doing?" Asked an anxious Lime

"Well she's ok…but she still trying to figure out what has been going on with her life. She's really confused. Sharpener and I tried explaining to her the whole situation but she is literally flipping out!"

"Poor Videl…" Said a saddened Sakura

_**--Inside--**_

"Hey Videl, I want to introduce to you a couple of our buddies. Do you recognize any of them?"

Videl looked at both boys, they were both fairly good looking in their own manner. Both of them had dark hair, light skin and one of the faces had a smile while the other face held more of a smirk. Both seemed a bit dressed up as if they were gonna go to a party. But sadly she had never seen their faces before

"Sorry……I don't recognize either of you"

"Well then, let me introduce myself. The name is Sasuke and its great to see you awake Videl" said one of them and he held out a hand

She shook it quickly and faced the other boy

"My name is Hiromi and I'm glad to see you're alright" He said without making any movement

"Its nice to meet you…I'm sorry……but I don't recognize either of you…"

"Its alright…" said Sasuke

"…I'm sure you'll remember one of us sooner or later" said Hiromi

"Sasuke here was our drummer for the band, and Hiromi here is another pal of ours. You want to meet the rest of the gang?"

"Um sure"

"Alright…come on boys it's the girls turn"

The boys exited quickly and the girls came in.

"Hey there V. Here other friends of ours"

"Hey" said Sakura quietly

"That's Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura"

"Hi Videl my name is…."

"Lime……" Said Videl

"Yeah……how did you know?" Asked Lime in amazement

**

* * *

**

Authors Note:

So what you guys think? How was that for a first chapter? Well I'm sorry again for not updating. I had lost interest. But don't worry. I want to finish this for you guys! Now its time for the:

_**Shout Outs!**_

**CosmicTwilight**: Yeah I know. I update for you ok? Happy now! Jeez Shaz you're so demanding! LOL Just kidding! Love you!

**MysteryGal02:** I know right! LOL. Hope you though this one was nice too!

**Son CarmelYa:** Yeah I updated again. Thanks you for reviewing!

**KickButtVidel:** Nice name. Thank you so much. I live for reviews like yours!

**Kikyo's a Bitch and should die: **Heyo. Did you ever think of something? LOL Sorry for the long wait. But at least I updated!

**MikoKriszty:** LOL no there's more. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kel:** Well thanks for the criticism. I'll see what I can do. I know her name is Erasa at the time I didn't know how to spell it because there were so many different ways. Eraser was just easier. POV changes are better to me…sorry but that's not changing. I know Sasuke isn't nice in Naruto…I just borrowed the characters! Hello its called fan fiction for a reason. Question if you didn't like it why did you bother finish it? Or review for that matter. I personally don't care if you didn't like it. But your review was helpful. I'll watch what I write next time.

**Sesilee: **Thank you. LOL don't worry I get it. Don't worry I am ignoring them

**Iron-Man420: **Sorry! I know its been a while but I'm back! Hope you liked it!

**Videl Da Capo: **Thanks. I really glad you liked it! That chapter was very hard to put feelings in cause I was so happy to finish it that writing sad things was difficult But I guess I pulled it off. YAY! I salute you for your review!

Now that that's over I'll give you a taste on what's to come on the **Past Returns**:

"I remember you" said Videl

"Really?"

Who does Videl remember? Is it Gohan? Or someone else? Oooh its getting good isnt it? Dont forget to review and to tune in next time on:

**_The Past Returns_**

**_Chapter 2: I Will Remember!_**

**_Till Next Time!_**


	2. I Will Remember!

_**The Past Returns:**_

**Authors Note: **Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews! You must remember the more I get the faster I update. They are what inspire me to continue! Well this is going to be a short chapter just to keep this going. I know I havent updated in a long while. Im sorry!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

…bleh…

**-Thoughts- **

"Saying out loud"

_**

* * *

**_

Last time on Spin the Bottle…

Videl was introduced to her friends but she seems to have remembered one! What else might she remember?

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2: I Will Remember!

"Lime……" Said Videl

"Yeah……how did you know?" Asked Lime in amazement

"I'm not sure, the name sort of popped in my head, your face is so familiar.

"Hey guys, could you leave me and Videl alone for a minute. I want to see what else I can do to help her remember"

"Um sure Lime…I think we should go get some food because I'm betting the boys are starving"

"We should be back soon" said Sakura

"Ok…oh and Eraser could you do me a favor and hand me your phone?"

"Sure" said Eraser as she took it out of her pocket and tossed it to Lime

"We'll see you guys in about an hour ok?" Said Sakura as she dragged Eraser outside

After hearing the door shut. Lime contemplated on what she should do next.

"Sooo……Lime what are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking, do you remember the boy that was here earlier"

"Yeah…what about him?"

"At first glance, what do think about him?"

Videl raised an eyebrow

"Come on Videl we are the only ones in the room, what do think of him?" she playfully said

Videl couldn't help but smile

"He's a hottie isn't he?" presses Lime

"Alright, he is cute ok? He is a very attractive guy and I wouldn't mind seeing him again" said Videl with a grin

"Oh is that true? Do you think he is crazy? You know for telling you he is love with you?

"I'm sure I would have been flattered, that is, if I was my old self."

"Hmmm… ok could you excuse me for a sec I got to make a quick phone call."

_**--At the Son Household--**_

It's been about 6 hours since he last saw Videl. It's about 9 o'clock and Gohan is trying to figure out whether he should go see her or not.

**-Should I go see her again? I don't want to freak her out or anything. Wait it's too late for that, I probably already did. I really want to see her, even if it's from a distance-**

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Gohan heard his phone ringing and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gohan, what are you up to?"

"Hey Lime, well nothing really"

"Would you mind flying your saiyan butt over here!"

"What? Why?"

"Why not Gohan? I know your dying to see Videl again…"

"No, I'm not…"

"Don't try to deny it Gohan. Hello its me you're talking to!"

"Lime you do realize I just told Videl I was utterly in love with her?" said Gohan as he paced in his room.

"So…she doesn't know you. I'm sure she blew it off"

"I'm not sure Lime"

"Gohan get over here or I might have to show Videl that picture of you in your Teddy bear underwear."

"You wouldn't!"

"Care to bet on that pal?"

"Oh crap…you would"

"So what do you say?"

"Fine, I'll be there in 10"

Gohan quickly changed into something a bit more appropriate: dark blue jeans, his old brown converse and beige long sleeved shirt. He went outside to pick a couple flowers from his mother's garden, swiftly he flew up into the sky and reached the hospital in a matter of minutes.

He went directly toward Videl's room where he saw that the door slightly ajar. As he was about knock he heard Videl say his name. He didn't mean to freeze up and hear the girls.

"Gohan and I, did we ever date?" asked a curious Videl

"Well not really, you guys were extremely close though, you guys had passed the best friend circle and we expected you guys to go out after the talent show."

"Did I like him?"

"Like? That would be somewhat of an understatement. You were pretty much head over heels for him. He is really sweet and overall a great guy ."

"He seems that way."

**-She liked me? That's it! I winning you back Videl. You have to remember me -**

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Well that's my cue, I'll catch up with you Videl"

"Um ok, goodbye Lime"

"See you later hun, we'll chat more about this later ok?" she said as she stood up from her chair and hugged Videl quickly

Lime approached the door and smile to Gohan.

"She is all yours man. Try not to make a complete fool of yourself"

Gohan chuckled and said, "I think I'm a bit too late for that, but I'll see what I can do"

Gohan let Lime pass and he entered with the flowers in his hands. They consisted of yellow lilies. Videl's' favorite.

"Hello there, Gohan" said Videl

"Um… hi Videl, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine…you?"

"I'm great, relieved that your awake again"

"Umm… are those for me?" She said referring to the flowers

"Oh yeah, here you go" he said as he positioned his hand behind his head and with the other handed the flowers to Videl

"Wow thank you so much, I love lilies" she said as she looked at them

"I know, they're your favorite" said Gohan as he sat in the chair

"How did you know?"

"You told me…"

_**--AWKWARD SILENCE--**_

"Videl I…."

"Don't say another word Gohan…I don't want this to be awkward, how about we start off with a clean slate?"

"…"

"Lets meet each other all over again ok? I'll pretend I never heard what you said? Will that be fine?"

"Yea…sure that would be great"

"Lets become friends again and see what happens from there ok?"

"Alright"

Videl smiled and took out her hand "Hello, my name is Videl Satan, what would yours be?"

Gohan took Videl's hand and shook it. "I'm Gohan Son, its nice to meet you"

"You too."

They both smiled at each other.

"Please have a seat Gohan, would you mind telling me a bit more about yourself. As my "best friend" its only proper that I know more than your name" said Videl as she shimmied a bit, to become comfortable in the overly bulky bed.

"Yeah I guess that would be helpful."

Gohan then began to tell Videl about himself. Going from home schooling to a public high school. His family and friends and things he enjoyed doing. He thought it was best to leave the Saiyan part out of the conversation. Videl wasn't ready for that just yet.

Videl liked Gohan. She loved his cute mannerisms and how he seemed to be very nervous around her. How he explained himself and his smile was just too cute. She was staring at him very intently and she noticed how he seemed to get red in the face.

**-Is he blushing? Oh he is just too adorable. I will remember you Gohan. I just have to- **

* * *

Authors Note: There's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed! I will try to update a lot more frequently so be on the lookout. Here are the

_**Shout Outs!**_

**Iron-Man 420: **Ecstatic? Wow, thank you so much. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

**Alman626:** I know, but the drama makes the reading worthwhile. Thank you for reviewing!

**CosmicTwilight: **I laughed when I read your review. I could actually hear you squeal. I'll try not to disappoint you. You are right. Its wasn't about Gohan. Love you too! You and your lovely accent. Its too awesome to be ignored!

**GTRAVIN: **I know right? Don't worry I'll try to update more often.

**T-TrainOrTurkeyT: **Don't worry I'm sure this will turn out as a happy ending. They will remember each other soon enough. I'm glad you stuck with me! Thank you!

**KickButtVidel: **Well I'm good now. I'm a senior but now pressure for college is on my back so yeah. I will try to update when I can ok? Don't hurt me!

**Vaan01:** Thanks for the compliment. Don't worry about it, I'm sort of a solo writer.

* * *

Now that that's over I'll give you a taste on what's to come on the **Past Returns**:

"Hey baby, remember me?" said the man in orange.

Who was that? Why is he in orange? Such a tacky color, to find out tune in next time on:

_**The Past Returns**_

_**Chapter 3: My New Normal**_

_**Till Next Time!**_


	3. My New Normal

**Authors Note**: Yeah yeah I know: You guys want me to die I get it. Honestly I've lost all inspiration to continue this story. But I've felt really bad, considering I started this thing years ago and because if it, my writing has gotten a lot better. I owe it to you guys to update. I've got College now so Im gonna be as busy as ever. But I will try my hardest to give you guys a good story and finish it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: My New Normal:**

So Gohan and Videl continued to talk to each other and Videl really thought Gohan was nice guy and began to get more comfortable with him. Meanwhile though Lime was thinking to speed things along with these two as she peered in the window.

"Well Videl should be heading home in the next couple of days and these two should seriously just go out already this wait is just getting ridiculous" She said to herself as she continued to watch the duo talk and laugh with each other

_**-----Over the next couple days-----**_

Gohan went to visit Videl everyday until they kicked him out. They were becoming friends again and fast. She was actually getting released today at noon and Gohan was gonna come and pick her up because her father was busy out of the country hosting another tournament. But he had decided to take a year off to spend with his daughter, when he found out she was awake, after this tournament. He had only left yesterday.

The gang were already at Videls house getting ready for her arrival. They had set up the TV and DVD player to show Videl the talent show and Marker's attack that Sasuke had caught on tape. Also pictures from the Halloween party as well as her costume and other items of the sort.

"This stuff better jog some of her memory" said Eraser

"It has to, or else we will have to start from scratch" said Lime

_**-----Back at the hospital-----**_

Videl was getting dressed with the clothes that Lime had gotten for her earlier that week. She looked at herself, she looked so different: Her long dark hair was now just reduced to a faux hawk, not much longer than Gohans -**I look like such a dyke, Im sure my father would be proud- **She thought jokingly as she rolled her eyes. She also had lost a lot of weight. All the little baby fat that she retained was gone and she hated it. She thought that she needed to retrain to get back to her former self.

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"Delivery for Videl Satan" said Gohan jokingly

"What is it?"

"Take out from Kim's Kitchen, if you don't open up Im gonna eat it all by myself"

"Don't you dare!!" Said Videl as she rushed to open the door

"Hey" said Gohan as he entered with the box in his hands.

"What did you bring me?" Said Videl as she prayed for her favorite Vegetable Lo Mein

"Your favorite, you idiot, what else?" said Gohan as he handed her the box

She took it and began to dig in. It was so good. Gohan was just sitting there looking at her.

"What?" she said with her mouthful

"Nothing...."he smiled

"Why are you smiling then?"

"You eat like a trucker at a burger joint is all, not lady like at all, tsk tsk Videl, shame on you" he said as he grabbed the jumbo bucket full of fried rice

"Well tough, you know it still amazes me how much you eat, where do you put it all?"

Gohan simply shrugged and began eating as well, quickly though they finished and gathered Videls stuff and began to head to the front desk to sign out. The doctor had told Videl that if she might have headaches every now and then and to take some over the counter medications. If anything to call him. She thanked the doctor and left with Gohan to the parking lot.

"So where are we going?" she asked as she got in the passenger seat.

"Well, I think we should go to your house at put your stuff away. We'll see what happens from there."

"Sounds like a plan"

What Videl didn't know was that the gang was at her house, a small gathering to welcome her home.

During the drive there, Videl was looking out her window thinking about the trial that was taken place at the end of the week. Gohan took notice but he kept quiet. He decided to take the long way to Videls house. She needed some thinking time.

"Vegas Skies" by The Cab came on. A very soothing song, perfect for the occasion.

_**When we're this young, we have nothing to lose **_

_**Just the clock to beat and hand to choose **_

_**It's a long drive, back to Vegas skies **_

_**So why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight?**_

Soon enough though, Videl realized she was back on her block and snapped back into reality as soon as the last bit of the song played it self out

_**Just take your time **_

_**We'll stop the clock together **_

_**And know that the timing was right**_

Gohan pulled into the driveway and somehow they both ended up saying at the same time "We're home"

Videl smiled and said "Gohan...get out of my head you idiot"

"Why? Its so roomy in there."

"Shut up!" said Videl as she playfully punched Gohan in the shoulder.

Gohan got Videls stuff out of the trunk and they went to the front door. As soon as they entered, everyone yelled out "Suprise!"

"Welcome home Videl." said Lime

"Wow, hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Well we wanted to welcome you home and...." Eraser stopped not sure how to continue this.

"And??" asked Videl

"They want to do an intervention. To help you remember your past. Something Im not exactly agreeing to. I think its too intense and I would hate to see you upset. It was hard enough the first time on the rooftop, I rather not see that again" said Gohan as he walked past Videl and set her bags on the table

"Rooftop?"

"Yeah, when you found out Marker cheated on you"

"Oh" was all Videl could say

"That's why Im not staying here."

"C'mon Gohan don't be mad, we just want Videl to remember. You cant keep her of that." said Lime

"Im not, I just rather not be here. Ok?"

"Im not staying here either, this is a girl thing and Sasuke and I are gonna keep Gohan company. We will be at the park. You guys call us when the waterworks are over, because there are bound to be" said Sharpener

"Catch you girls later" said Sasuke as he and Sharpener and Gohan left the house.

Videl was just anxious to see what the hell she had been missing.

"Cmon V come with us, we have a couple things set up for you." said Eraser. The girls sat Videl on the couch and showed Videl the Talent show video.

Not much came back. Actually nothing at all.

"Anything Videl? Recognize any of this?" Asked Sakura

"No. Not at all"

"I think we should move onto the pictures." Said Lime

They showed Videl the pictures from the party. Her and the cake. Her friends in the costumes and nothing. She didn't remember a thing.

"Ok guys I think its time for the big guns"

"You sure?" asked Sakura

"Yes" said Lime

"What are you guys talking about?" said Videl

Well you need to see the next to videos by yourself because they are really intense. We will be with the boys in the park ok?" call Gohans cell when you want us to come back

"Alright"

The girls hurriedly left and Videl was left alone. She put in the DVD that said "Markers Interview". Unbeknownst to Videl, Sasuke went to video tape Marker in jail

The camera was set on the desk and Marker was sitting in his orange prisoner uniform. Sasuke told him that Videl had amnesia and if he had anything to say to her. Once she layed eyes on her former boyfriend she was amazed at how different he looked.

His hair had grown some and he had some blonde stubble on his face. His once beautiful blue eyes had turned into a darker shade of gray. He had a tattoo on his for arm and his face seemed to have gotten older. He had bags under his eyes and a small smirk was playing across his chapped lips. He looked nothing like he was before. Videl was taken back a bit

"So Videl, they told you woke up. Hey baby, remember me?" said the man in orange as he waved

"Im sure they told you whats been going on? Must be frustrating huh?" He laughed

**-Ass- **she thought

"Well we both know Im going to jail. You have the proof, the money and the power to let me rot in jail"

"You bet I do asshole" said Videl to the TV

"Well theres one thing you don't have. The guts. You don't remember what you felt for me. The hatred that once harbored in your heart and Im sure your good nature wont let you do that. You really want to ruin my life like that?"

"Are you kidding me? I might be a good person but you deserve it fucker and you bet I do"

"I'll let you ponder on that one alright? See you at the trial baby" he said as he waved

End of Video

Aggravated, Videl put on the other video. It was of Sakura...

"What the?"

For a quick second Videl thought she was watching the wrong thing but after about 10 more seconds of Sakura laughing at Sasuke, who was the one behind the camera. You hear Sasuke say. "Hey is that Marker?"

The camera gets all shaky and it zooms into the front of the school. Videl sees herself alone with he eyes closed. It zooms out a bit and shows Marker chugging some alcohol and letting the container smash into the ground a few feet from her. All of sudden you see Marker attack Videl.

When Videl saw the pipe connect to her face. She cringed and she closed her eyes for a brief second as if she herself was bracing herself for the impact. Videl then gets a headache.

"Oh my god" you hear Sakura say.

"Take the camera, I got to go stop that pyscho"

As soon as he says that though, you hear a swish sound. And the camera shows the Golden Fighter sending Marker flying into the air and attack then to the ground. It all happened so fast.

Videls headache gets worse and all of a sudden memories of that day rush into her mind. Bits and pieces at first and then she relives that one day at the front of the school over in her head.

She cant believe it. She remembered something.

"I cant believe he did that"

Videl was just in amazement. She only remembered that part. Just that day. The rush to the hospital. Her being lifted off the ground and into the air. But not why he did that or anything clear. It was all fuzzy. Months of her life were still missing and it pissed her off. But all in all she was more depressed than anything.

She began to cry. She didn't know why or how she ended up in her room crying into her pillow. But she felt so much better afterwards. She tried to clean herself up a bit by washing her face. She leaned on her sink and dryed her face with a towel.

"This is insane. What the fuckl? Come on Dende! Help me out here! Let me remember more!" She yelled out

With that said she got her cell and called Gohan. It was time for everyone to come back.

"This shit is getting to be extremely annoying." She mumbled as she pressed the number 2 on her keypad. He has him on speed dial and if you noticed closely that button had been worn thin.

* * *

**Authors Note:**How was that? Yeah I know you guys expected more but I don't want to rush things already more than I am. Give me time. I'll attempt to upload, but Im not promising much. Well you know what is next, here are the:

**Shout Outs!**

**Alman626:** Hey thanks for the review. It was Marker but at least it wasn't in person. Sorry for the long wait.

**Iron-Man420: **Your right. I just write enough to keep it going. Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed the update

**T-TrainOrTurkey-T:** Hey you were right. It was "The bad guy" Thanks for your reviews sorry about the wait. I know I suck.

**Go Eat Cheese aka ff,inc:** Nice name. I know I should make em longer but I don't think I can, Im sorry for the long update and Im glad you liked my other story.

**CosmicTwilight**: Hey girl, yeah I know Update. I did. Sorry, I took forever. I miss you too! And yeah I deserve the glare from you my Aussie, but Im trying here. Cut me some slack.

**HatchetChu:** . I know! Im sorry. Like I said before I lost interest. Im trying to get back in the game. Baby steps hun, baby steps. Better late than never I suppose.

* * *

I'll give you a taste on what is next on **The Past Returns**:

"Thats it! I cant take it anymore" she said in frustration

"Uh oh. I know that look. What are you thinking you crazy girl?"

What's going on now? Care to find out? Tune in next time I ever update on:

**The Past Returns**

**Chapter 4: Can You Fight The Moonlight? **

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
